When the Shadows move
by Sainan01
Summary: "The moment I understood my enemy enough to defeat him...was the moment I also loved him."-?; Shibuya Sainan, cousin to Shibuya Yuuri, unintentionally traveled to Shin Makoku together with the young Maou. After his arrival, certain truths about the realm of Shin Makoku are unraveled while certain bonds are tested. As fates are weaved, shadows begin to move. Wolfyuu!
1. Chapter 0, Prologue

**God(?) Save Our King! / Kyo Kara Maou!:**

**"When the Shadows Move"**

_~~~PROLOGUE~~~_

_In the Beginning with Everything and Nothing_

It was an old myth that lived for as long as the world had.

It was told but never written, known yet never proven, sought but never found...

Shared amongst travelers and wanderers who struggled in the feud between Mazokus and Humans, it was a folklore that gave a sense of comfort and freedom that enables children to still dream. Though adults were careful to hide the dark secrets lingering within the tale, no one could stop the imagination that kept the story alive through generations.

It was the Myth of the Lithium Rose.

_Darkness..._

_Oblivion..._

_Emptiness..._

_Void..._

_Those were the only words that could describe the place of my birth back then. It was so deep and empty that these current thoughts that I am speaking about did not even cross my mind even once. I could not even register the coldness back then._

_There were times that I could hear voices. People nowadays call them prayers, the act or practice of wishing and speaking to God(s). Each of them came and went before I could categorize the voices. This made me wonder if I really am a God...or at least, something close to one._

_After everything was over and the voices passed, I become numb._

_Then, there is nothingness again._

There was a time long before the legend of Shinou (the Great One) and the Daikenja (the Great Sage) as they fought against the overwhelming reign of Soushu (the Originators).

It was said that all countries, mazoku or human territory, were once one and united. In fact, there was no difference between Mazoku and Humans back then. Everyone had access to magic, had the same general lifespan, and had the same traditions. Dragons, Kotsuhizoku, and other friendly mythical creatures lived at the outskirts of the island or just in the wilderness without disturbance.

There was unity and peace.

Back then, the world was referred as Sanctum. It was the ultimate continent considered to be similar to Earth's Pangaea. All kingdoms ever known were together in this land as one solid nation.

Eight pillars are held on each of the eight directions of the land, each guarded by specific entities. The north, northeast, southeast, southwest, and northwest are each occupied by five guilds which are considered to be top-notch academies. The west and east are protected by the clans of Tsukiyomi and Amaterasu respectively as they reside within the vast mountains located in the area.

As mentioned before, there was no distinct difference between Mazoku and Human at this particular time and era.

The people who dwelled in the land of Sanctum are called the Elven Race.

Within this race, there were three important archetypes that uphold the authority and security of Sanctum: the Romani Gypsies, the Elemental Sprites, and the Oracle Knights.

The **Romani Gypsies** are the wandering keepers of Sanctum who maintain the harmony among citizens and even between mythical creatures. They have primary knowledge of _Contract Magic_, in which the wielder must call upon the help of spirits existing within nature in order to call forth _Zen _(energy) and utilize it. This ability is severely limited and is only of use when the spirits deem the usage of magic to be righteous and justified, given with the correct incantations and will.

The **Elemental Sprites** are the teachers and minds of the society. They are the ones responsible for the founding of the five guilds: the _Vermillion Phoenixes_ of the north, the _White Tigers_ of the northeast, the _Black Turtle-Serpents_ of the southeast, the _Aubergine Kirins_ of the southwest, and the _Cerulean Dragons_ of the northwest.

Aside from educating and training future possible Romani Gypsies, the five guilds were also used as temples that worship the Five Elemental Deities. The Vermillion Phoenixes are followers of _Suzaku_ (fire), the White Tigers are of _Byakko_ (wind/air), the Black Turtle-Serpents are of _Genbu_ (earth), the Aubergine Kirins are of _Raitei_ (lightning), and the Cerulean Dragons are of _Seiryuu_ (water). As connoted by the name of their guilds, the deities take the form of mythical creatures but could also attain an elven form.

Elemental Sprites also use a different type of magic called the _Vessel Sprite Magic_. This method is used by individuals whose physical prowesses cannot live up to the great strain that must be endured through the making of a contract with an element. This is usually due to some kind of impure or weak heritage that does not possess an affinity for any of the five elements, therefore allowing any of the Five Deities to take claim.

Finally, there are the **Oracle Knights**. They are the official ministers of the court who govern the whole of Sanctum in order to maintain an orderly and consistent society within the land. These knights are distinguished to have the potential to utilize all elements and types of Zen. The leader is revered as the _Ancient_, in which he/she is entrusted by the Five Deities to lead the Elven Race to everlasting prosperity.

Sadly, none of the above were EVER proven nor recorded in the history books.

This may be due to the abrupt appearance of Soushu as they dominated the world and engulfed it in darkness, leaving the Sanctum History in ruins and never to be seen.

How the malicious entity of Soushu came to be in the first place is a mystery yet to be given specific details...

_Through that time in oblivion, there were two prominent voices that I kept on hearing among all others. Time after time, I felt as if I was being pulled out of the eternal darkness...if only for the moment that I heard either of the voices._

_One would always speak with what the Elves call fondness._

_The other would reply with equal enthusiasm._

_It was not long when I started to get interested on both inidividuals._

_They were...radiant._

_It was a nice change to the dark._

_However, one of the voices became ominous and malicious. I thought it was a phase in which most of the youthful Elves must go through and overcome, just as how most pray for._

_It was my mistake to ignore it._

_It was also my sin to respond to it._

_All for freedom..._

At such a peaceful era, the Lithium Rose existed as a beacon that serves as the scale to maintain a harmonious balance between the positive and negative energy of the world. It possesses untold power that is said to be the source of all Zen. It serves as the core of Sanctum and the rest of the realm in which it stands.

It is the Ancient's duty to make sure that the Lithium Rose will never be touched by another existence, for it will be tainted once it happens.

If the Lithium Rose is tainted, the overwhelming power it holds will unleash unspeakable calamity to the entirety of Sanctum or even the other worlds.

This dark force is what the Elven Race labeled as Sin, an energy fed with Fear.

This Sin gave birth to what Mazoku and Humans came to know as Soushu.

Such a statement leads us to several questions, but three are most significant...

**What are the events that transpired in order for Sanctum to become the world it is today?**

**How were Mazoku, Humans, and even the Shinzoku ended up being divided races from the Elven Ancestry?**

Most of all...

**Who dared to taint the sacredity of the Lithium Rose?**

_There is one story that needs to be told, another that is being written, and the last is yet to be realized at all._

_Are you prepared to tread this path of mortal peril, knowing that your innocent self may not go unscathe?_

_Will you be able to embrace the sins that would come along with the knowledge of this twisted tale?_

_If so, then let us begin._

_We welcome you with open arms, Fair Dreamer._

**CREDITS**

**Written by: Sainan01**

**Edited by: AstridClaire**

**Characterization of OCs: Sainan01 &amp; AstridClaire**

**Directed/Revised by: EmSAh**

**Banner Artist: AstridClaire**

**Produced by: Sainan01**

***DISCLAIMER***

**Sainan01, AstridClaire, and EmSAh do not own ****_"God(?) Save Our King!"_**** / ****_"Kyo Kara Maou!"_**

**_AUTHORS' NOTES_**

**_Sainan01_****_: Jejeje, well i would not lie you guys, if you want us to continue this story that we are making… _****_LEAVE REVIEWS, anyways bye lol._**

**_AstridClaire_****_: Well, this one was an added chapter from me specifically. _****_If Sainan01 posted this, then I hope you enjoy! This story is going to be a bit darker than planned._**

**_EmSAh_****_: Yeah, so better be prepared. Tons of yaoi goodness are coming your way as well now that I'm here. Anyway, take note of some changes in the format. Pairings are in the next page._**

**_Linebreaks = change scenes; three dots = slight timeskip; two dots = change of PoV; one dot = memory flashes_**


	2. 1-Reunions and Unexpected Meetings

**God(?) Save Our King! / Kyo Kara Maou!:**

**"When the Shadows Move"**

_~~~CHAPTER I~~~_

_Reunions and Unexpected Meetings_

It was another sunny day at the Shibuya Household.

All was quiet.

There was peace and order.

That is, until Shibuya Miko started screaming. Yes, it was Jennifer. She was screaming so loudly that the others in the household were startled, together with some of the neighbors.

Whether it was of joy is yet to be known...which is why the Shibuya brothers ended up barging into the room their mother was currently in, worried out of their wits.

As for Shibuya Shouma, he was out at work blissfully unaware of the ruckus his wife caused.

"_Ofukuro _(Mom), are you okay?!" both boys shouted anxiously.

Shouri and Yuuri were both welcomed with their beautiful mother's usual radiant smile, slowly letting themselves feel relieved as they saw she was unharmed. However, their expressions immediately turned puzzled as they wondered what made her scream.

At their confused expression, Miko decided to explain but ended up squealing her answer out due to uncontrollable glee.

"Sai-chan is coming to visit!"

The pair of brothers exchanged deadpanned expressions before turning back to their enthusiastic mother with Shouri raising an inquiring brow and Yuuri tilting his head slightly in ongoing confusion.

"_'Sai-chan'_...?" they voiced out in question.

Miko nodded eagerly with a closed-eyed smile.

"Yes, it's Sai-chan!" she confirmed, "His mama just called me and asked if we can take care of him while she is on a long trip for her work. He'll be attending the same school as you now, Yuu-chan! It looks like he got suspended for something in his other school, but at least he's going to be with you now. Isn't that great?!"

At that moment, the Shibuya brothers finally remembered who _'Sai-chan' _is. Shouri's right eye slightly twitched at the thought while Yuuri's similar onyx eyes brightened up considerably as he asked just as eagerly.

"W-Wait a minute...Ofukuro, you're talking about Sainan-oniichan*. Right...? Right...?!"

**_{_****_Translation(s)_****_: "onii-chan" = "elder brother" (informal)}_**

Shouri's eye twitched again, this time, in irritation as he turned to Yuuri with an offended frown.

"Onii-chan?!" he exclaimed, "I am your onii-chan. Also, you and Sainan are in the same grade. You're even at the same age! Why is he _'onii-chan' _and not me?!"

Yuuri looked back at him innocently. His smile was gone and his brow was slightly furrowed, but the shining gleam in his eyes did not falter.

"Eh~?" he drawled, "That's because he's my idol. He taught me how to tie my shoes, how to ride a bicycle, and even how to catch ball better!"

Before Shouri could get another word of argument in, Miko decided to interject the conversation after looking back and forth between her sons as they bicker.

"_Hai, hai_...! (Yes, yes...!) That's enough brotherly love for one day." she said with a clap.

Yuuri looked at her incredulously while Shouri looked somewhat inbetween proud and smug. Undeterred, Miko directed a patient smile at Yuuri.

"Now, Yuu-chan," she began, "Sai-chan is coming today so I need you to go to the station to pick him up."

Yuuri nodded, his smile returning. Shouri was about to call out to him just as his dearest little brother was about to leave the room, but his mother pulled him back with a sweet smile.

"Shou-chan, help me by cleaning the house. We need to prepare the guest room for Sai-chan!" she said excitedly with gleaming eyes.

"Eh...?! B-But..." her eldest son protested weakly.

"_Ii kara, hayaku! Yuu-chan naraba daijoubu!_"

**_{_****_Translation(s)_****_: "Ii kara, hayaku! Yuu-chan naraba daijoubu!" = "It's alright already, hurry up! If it's Yuu-chan, it'll be fine!"}_**

* * *

In the waiting area of a nearby train station, various murmurs and mutterings could be heard like buzzing flies. Countless pairs of eyes kept on glancing at a certain figure standing impatiently and almost anxiously.

It was a handsome yet almost effeminate half-Japanese boy.

He had black curls almost up to shoulder-length. His doe-like yet cold golden eyes were staring at his white Fossil watch which was wrapped around a slender left wrist. The light lit up his fair complexion with a nice afterglow as his black shirt defined his slender body with a magnificent contrast. Fit blue jeans emphasize a well-shaped rear and slim legs until the ends were tucked into black shin-length combat boots secured with three golden buckles at the sides.

It was a handsome boy indeed, and the mutters just continued because of it.

The boy sighed, _"Miko-san, where are you? These bastards look like they're undressing me with their eyes. I want to punch them, but I promised Mom no more fights."_

A pale hand ran through ebony locks with another sigh as the boy glared at another passers-by whom he caught eye-raping him. With pursed lips and crossed arms, the young man leaned back on the wall with his luggage by his feet.

_"Damn, I'm starting to miss my folks." _he cursed in thought.

***FLASHBACK***

**_"Banchou _**("Boss"; informal)**_, don't leave us!"_**

**_"Sainan-san, please be a great ass-kicker in your new school!"_**

**_"Sainan-kun, please take great care of your right hand and leg. When you come back, you can release all your stress and tension on me!"_**

**_"Shut up, senpai! You disgusting masochist...!"_**

**_Sainan just laughed at the silly antics of the people in front of him as they bade each other farewells. He gave them a mock salute with his right index and middle finger as he cheered back with a loud yell._**

**_"MINNA-SAN _**(Everyone)**_, PLEASE TAKE CARE OF THE SCHOOL! TAKAHIRO, BE A GOOD BANCHOU...! AND FUCK YOU, SENPAI!"_**

**_With that, he walked away and left._**

**_"Oh~ Sainan-kun...! That's a promise. I'll be waiting for you to fulfill it."_**

**_"You're completely sick, senpai!"_**

***END OF FLASHBACK***

* * *

Sainan scoffed, _"Man...I miss them already..."_

As he was about to check his watch once more, a familiar voice rang out with a resounding shout of his name attached with an endearing title.

"SAINAN-ONIICHAN!"

Without even looking up to know who it was, Sainan still smiled fondly as he heard the voice as he knew there was only one person who calls him that.

When he did look up, he was welcomed with the sight of Shibuya Yuuri running up to him while waving a hand around excitedly. He raised a hand in greeting and opened his arms to engulf Yuuri in a warm brotherly embrace which was returned.

It was then that Sainan noticed something.

"...Yuuri."

"Hm...?"

"You are so fucking tall!" he exclaimed in mock outrage, shoving Yuuri away playfully.

"Huh...?"

Yuuri blinked before scratching the back of his head with his trademark boyish grin.

"Haha...! It looks like it, Sainan-oniichan." he laughed.

Sainan looked to the side with a slight sulk at the underlying teasing from Yuuri's tone.

_"He's just taller by 3cm...no big deal..."_ he thought.

At that time, he remembered another thing and looked to Yuuri with a slight frown.

"Also, Yuuri...please stop calling me _'onii-chan'_. We're in the same age, and it's embarassing." he said while blushing slightly.

Yuuri laughed again, "Yeah, sure...Sainan."

Sainan grinned, "That sounds better. Now let's go!"

"Ah," Yuuri interjected, "let me help you with your luggage!"

"Oh...? Okay, take one." Sainan replied, handing over one travelling bag.

"Only one...?" Yuuri questioned incredulously.

He scanned over the one backpack, two more travelling bags and one trolley bag. One of the travelling bags was on top of the trolley one.

"But you've got four more there." he lightly protested.

"Just take it." Sainan deadpanned.

"Okay..."

As Yuuri reached out and took the bag, his arms were immediately pulled down by the weight to the point that he almost stumbled.

"Whoa...! What the hell do you have here?! Rocks...?!" Yuuri exclaimed.

Sainan tilted his head with a raised brow as he adjusted the strap of his backpack while pulling out the handle of the trolley bag, making sure that the strap of the travelling bag on top was wrapped around it.

"Eh~?" he drawled, "I only have my videogames there so we can play."

"I see." Yuuri deadpanned, "Damn, this is heavy."

"Sai-chan...!"

"Miko-san...!"

Like a dramatic scene from a movie, Sainan ditched his luggage on Yuuri as he ran quite comically towards Shibuya Miko with open arms and a delighted smile like a child reuniting with his long lost mother. The supposed mother in question eagerly returned the loving gesture as they met in a warm embrace.

"Kyaa~" Miko squealed in adoration, "you're so cute, Sai-chan! Those golden eyes and soft curls...! Ah~ I feel like putting you in a dress."

Sainan blushed as Miko started squishing his cheeks together before pinching them fondly, causing the blush to worsen.

"A-Ah, please don't...and I'm not cute." he disagreed.

Miko giggled, "Of course, you are! Now, let's go and eat. I made fried rice and eggs with bacon."

Without another word, Miko dragged the youth into her humble home.

Poor Yuuri was left in the background as the dramatic scene commenced and then finished while being ditched with the luggage. Nevertheless, he smiled at the sight of his beloved cousin back with them and his mother grinning with mirth at the thought of another son-like figure to care for.

The young Maou then turned to Sainan's bunch of luggage and sweatdropped.

_"This...may take a while." _he thought with a defeated sigh.

.

.

.

After a while, Yuuri finally joined everyone at the dining table. He found a slightly weary Shouri, probably due to the rush of chores he did with their mother, engaged in a friendly bickering with Sainan who was calm and amused.

Yuuri sighed knowing what Shouri was arguing about with their cousin.

"Don't think that just because Yuuri calls you _'onii-chan' _means anything! I'm still the eldest among us three, and Yuu-chan's biological brother." Shouri proclaimed.

Sainan chuckled almost cynically, "Of course, Shouri-san. The fact that Yuu-chan calls his dearest cousin _'onii-chan' _and not his beloved elder brother means absolutely nothing."

"Why you...!"

Yuuri snapped, "_Mou~_ enough already, Shouri...! Sainan, stop provoking him! Finally, both of you stop calling me _'Yuu-chan'_."

He was ignored for most of it except for Shouri who noted one significant detail.

"Ha...! He didn't call you _'onii-chan'_!" Shouri bragged.

Sainan smirked mischievously.

"That's because I asked him to. Yuu-chan listens to me...all the time." he retorted.

"I said enough already!" Yuuri whined with an embarassed blush.

Miko giggled ecstatically as she secretly took a picture of the heartwarming scene demonstrating the perfect image of brotherly love. She smiled contently and went back to serving more rice for the three boys.

Once she sat down with them, Shouri and Sainan silently called truce. Deep inside, they both do care for each other and it was through their playful bickering that they bonded immensely. It was a bonus to see Yuuri flustered when the topic is about him.

Shouri and Sainan made eye contact, both pairs gaining a meaningful glint as they communicated almost telepathically.

_"Welcome back, Sainan."_

_"Good to be back, Shouri-san."_

This time, the chatter was continued by Miko who went on with welcoming Sainan into the family again. The boys listened half-heartedly as they ate their meal. Sainan would smile now and then towards Miko to indicate that he was listening to her.

However, he finds his charming golden eyes glancing at Yuuri's direction as well.

He stared with his twin orbs narrowed, _"I have this feeling. Yuuri...his aura looks different from the average. When he hugged me back then in the train station, I feel an enormous power surging and waiting to be released._

_"Is it just my imagination? No...as I look at him now, the feeling is just..."_

Sainan started to subconsciously frown, worrying Miko who was just about to ask him another question. Her eyebrows furrowed in concern as she looked at the boy with a pout.

"What's wrong, Sai-chan? You don't like the food?" she asked worriedly.

Sainan blinked and looked back at her, his frown replaced by his bright smile again. The Shibuya brothers watched them silently, one with innocent curiosity while the other with concerned skepticism.

"Ah, it's not that." he denied with a wave of his hand, "I was just thinking of something. The food is delicious as always, Miko-san."

Miko smiled back, "Ah, that's a relief then...and it's _'Mama Jennifer'_, Sai-chan."

Sainan chuckled, "Yes, of course...Mama Jennifer."

After a short while, Sainan's phone rang and the Caller ID revealed the caller to be the new school he was going to attend with Yuuri. He excused himself from the table and was greeted by the voice of the Principal who asked him if he could take the Entrance Exam today in which he replied politely with an affirmative answer.

Once he was done, he placed his phone back in his pocket and went back to the table. He ate the last bite and drank the whole glass of water without bothering to sit back down, which is something that his other relatives did not mind.

"Who was that, Sai-chan?" Miko asked.

"It was just the Principal, Mama Jennifer. He asked if I could take the Entrance Exam today which is what I planned. I only need to change and I'm good to go."

"Oh, okay...! Be careful then."

Yuuri called out to Sainan, "You could use my room to change."

"Thanks, Yuuri." Sainan replied.

As he left the room with a bunch of black clothing that looks like uniform in his arms, the three other Shibuyas were left at the dining table to finish their own meals.

"Ah~" Miko gushed, "Sai-chan is still so cute! He looks like a girl, and I remember when both Yuu-chan and Sai-chan used to wear dresses."

"Ofukuro...!" Yuuri exclaimed in embarassment.

"_Mou~ _'Mama' _deshou, Yuu-chan._" she pouted.

**_{_****_Translation(s)_****_: "Mou~ _****'Mama' ****_deshou...Yuu-chan." = "Geez~ call me _****'Mama'****_, Yuu-chan."}_**

At some point, Shouri also excused himself from the table and went upstairs to his room silently. He took it upon himself to put his plates in the sink just in case his mother nags him about it. He crossed paths with Sainan in uniform, which was exactly like Yuuri's, and gave a curt nod before he went on his way. The younger Shibuya just smiled at him, shaking his head as he walked down the stairs.

Miko and Yuuri looked up from their mild bickering.

Sainan sighed in mock worry, "Ah~ being a transfer student in the middle of the year..."

"Don't worry, Sainan." Yuuri reassured as he stood up, "I'll be there with you the whole way. Now let's go!"

"Eh...?"

"I feel like accompanying you. It's a free day anyway."

"Oh, okay then..."

His reply trailed off as his gaze turned to Miko and he waved politely with a loving smile.

"Bye, Mama Jennifer!"

Miko waved back as she stood up.

"Bye, Sai-chan! Take care, Yuu-chan!"

.

.

.

* * *

As the two young men ventured to the school, there was a comfortable silence shared between them. The birds chirped and the flowing water from the fountain caused the mild sounds of splashes.

Yuuri was slightly fidgety in excitement as his eyes glanced around while keeping a carefree smile on his face. He was also wearing his black uniform since he also changed in the last minute before they left the house.

Sainan was calmer and more aloof as he walked with his head held high, face devoid of expression aside from the gentle glimmer within his golden eyes, and his hands kept in his pockets casually. His uniform coat was now completely unbuttoned revealing the white undershirt which was also unbuttoned, but only up to the second button.

His cousin turned to him and gave him a once-over before speaking with a raised brow, amused and playful.

"Hey," Yuuri began, "you look good in the uniform...with the shirt unbuttoned."

Sainan scowled, "Thanks for your sarcasm...Wimp."

"Hey...! I'm not a wimp, Wolfram!" Yuuri shouted in protest, only to realize his mistake.

He slapped his hand over his mouth as Sainan turned to him with a raised eyebrow in utter confusion and suspicion.

"_'Wolfram'_...? Who's that?" he asked.

Yuuri wanted to slam his head on the wall, or just wait for the ground to swallow him whole. However, he kept his composure as much as he can on the outside and replied.

"A-Ah, it's nobody..." he said unsurely as he avoided eye contact.

Sainan contemplated for a minute as he gave a hard stare to his cousin.

Then, he smirked knowingly.

Yuuri gulped and flinched at the sight of his cousin's scheming smirk, waiting to be called out on his bluff.

He did not expect the question though.

"Is he your boyfriend, Yuu-chan~?"

"W-WHAT?!"

The young Maou blushed heavily in embarassment and anger.

"I am not homo!" he exclaimed in denial.

Sainan snorted in muffled laughter, "Well~ I won't care if you are. There's no need for secrets, especially between bros...so get out of the damn closet already!"

"SAINAN!"

The addressed male could not hold it back anymore as he doubled over in hysterical guffaws and chortles at the sight of his extremely flustered cousin.

"Haha...! Just kidding, Yuuri...no need to get mad...!"

With a sulking pout, Yuuri pushed his cousin playfully. However, he failed to consider that Sainan had yet to regain his posture and so ended up losing his balance when he was pushed. Yuuri noticed this and tried to save his cousin, but ended up falling with him...

...straight into the fountain.

Two pairs of eyes, one of onyx and the other of golden orbs, widened in shock and puzzlement respectively. Soon enough, the water of the fountain started to spin like a whirlpool.

At the vortex, Sainan and Yuuri are being pulled in with no chance of resistance.

_"What the fuck?! I'm being sucked in by a fountain with Yuuri?! This is...!"_

_"Oh, damn...! Not today...! Sainan...he...he doesn't know anything about this!"_

After a short moment, the whirlpool calmed and the water was only disturbed by the short waterfalls from the mouth of the fountain.

The two young men disappeared without a trace.

There were no other witnesses to this bizarre event aside from the trees and the animals lurking around the isolated park.

At Shin Makoku, everyone dutifully awaited the arrival of their beloved young Maou that is Shibuya Yuuri. The usual meeting point is located at the center of Shinou-heika's Temple where a mildly grand fountain filled with water lilies rested.

**_{_****_Translation(s)_****_: "-heika" = literally means "Your/His Majesty" in which "Shinou-heika" roughly translates to "His Majesty the Great One"}_**

* * *

The people that were there are the usual group who is treated as Yuuri's closest friends and most trusted subjects:

Günter von Christ, the Maou's personal tutor and Shin Makoku's Grand Advisor;

Gwendal von Voltaire, eldest son of Cecilie von Spitzberg and Shin Makoku's Military General;

Conrad Weller, second son of Cecilie von Spitzberg and the Maou's personal guard;

and Wolfram von Bielefeld, youngest son of Cecilie von Spitzberg and the Maou's official fiancé.

After a few more minutes, an abrupt surge of power came from the fountain where the water formed a stable whirlpool. It was an apparent proof of a dimensional portal opening from Earth to their realm.

It was to be expected to feel their Maou's presence soon after.

However, what was unexpected...is the other presence that came along with him.

At first, they thought it was the Daikenja. Then, they remembered that Murata Ken did not return to Earth the last time his friend traveled back to Earth.

The four males exchanged glances of confusion and skepticism before turning back to the fountain. Almost urgently, they all took steps forward to both welcome Yuuri and inquire about the other person with him.

Four pairs of eyes were welcomed with the sight of the struggling Shibuya Yuuri who was trying to hide his supposed companion. From how their Maou familiarly interacted with the stranger, the four relaxed their forms significantly as they came to the conclusion that Yuuri might have traveled with another friend by mistake.

It happened with his elder brother, Shouri, long before so the thought was not farfetched.

"Yuuri...!" yelled the stranger, "Stop it! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Umm...hiding you...?" Yuuri asked more than stated.

"You stupid...!"

At that moment, the stranger pushed Yuuri away just enough to reveal himself to the others. After that, they beheld the sight of an androgynous figure—though they guessed it was biologically female due to the rather petite anatomy—with black curly hair that is almost shoulder-length and a pair of stunning topaz eyes that glinted with irritation.

Günter, Gwendal, Conrad, and Wolfram re-evalutaed the stranger's appearance for a second check. When they finally assured themselves that they were not hallucinating, everyone began to grow stiff and tremble with silent trepidation.

Without alarming Yuuri, Gwendal and Conrad swiftly drew their swords as they lunged at the unknown stranger with hardened gazes.

However, they found their target to be just as swift as the stranger jumped away from them.

"W-Wha—?!" Yuuri exclaimed in surprise.

The previous series of actions caught him off guard as he instinctively stumbled back into the direction where Günter lingered and covered him with a prepared towel as he led his dearest Maou away from the danger.

"Heika, let us get you away from that monster. Come now." Günter guided him calmly.

"M-Monster...? No, you don't understand! Günter, that's my—"

"Please trust us on this one, Yuuri-heika." another voice interjected.

Yuuri looked up to the other voice which he was not used to hearing in a formal tone when addressing him.

Wolfram stood before them with his back turned to them, his emerald eyes guarded and observant of the battle that his elder brothers initiated, while his right hand gripped the sword resting within its sheathe which was hanging by his left hip. His form is alert in case the danger redirects on Yuuri.

He and Günter also wore hardened expressions that now hid a hint of fear, their perceptive eyes witnessing the golden-eyed oddity skillfully dodge Gwendal and Conrad's well-planned attacks.

.

.

Sainan was confused. When he was confused, he becomes impatient and short-tempered which leads him to snapping at everything more often than he wanted to admit.

He did not understand the situation he landed himself together with Yuuri.

When he was attacked, his body heavily relied on instincts and former combat experience in order to dodge in time. He was used to being ganged upon with or without a weapon, but he figured out a long time ago that he had preference on relying on his own fists.

Catching him for a fight on a time of confusion usually leads him to good results since the adrenaline relieves the stress he felt for situations he finds difficulty in adapting. Then again, there were the off days that he really wanted some time to think things through and would therefore demand some time alone.

This was one of those off days.

_"What the hell is up with these people?!" _he screamed internally.

He made a great effort to keep his outer expression greatly repressed amidst the chaos in order to keep away flaws from his form as he dodged the two men attacking him. As he started clearing his mind, he allowed his body to move on instinct.

Little by little, Sainan gathered his composure to judge his next move as if strategizing a chess battle.

He scoffed mentally, _"This is starting to look like my battles with _**'that guy'**_..."_

Firstly, Sainan evaluated his surroundings and the other people around him. He distantly heard Yuuri's voice strongly protesting to the assault being done on him while also being hindered by two other individuals. He figured his cousin knew these people which gave him enough reason to hold back for now and maintain his defensive status.

Some Amazon-like women that wore dark armory and carried either a spear or a shield started to surround them, but no one made a move to attack anytime soon. In fact, they looked like they would rather keep defense. Whether it was from fear or just for the sake of strategy, Sainan did not bother to ponder further to find out.

After taking these factors into consideration, Sainan finally concentrated on his assaulters who both did not relent for even one second.

He frowned, _"These guys are really persistent...as if they're seriously aiming for a kill..."_

His sudden change of expression made Gwendal and Conrad pause ever so slightly which was an opportunity he did not waste—no matter how short it may be—by increasing the distance between him and his two opponents.

His thoughts ran wild as he visualized how he would proceed with his offense.

_"Alright, Sainan...you may be pissed at them. You don't know them but Yuuri does, so they may be his friends. This might just be some sort of big shitty misunderstanding, so hold back on the power."_

When he halted and stood still, Sainan was significantly few meters away from Gwendal and Conrad—standing from his left and right respectively—who each took a defensive stance after making sure that their target was between them so there is lesser chance of an escape. It was temporary countermeasure to their slight stumble when their elusive opponent got away.

For a full five seconds, it was mutually treated as a temporary stalemate wherein all three fighters tried to regain the composure which was simultaneously lost and returned.

After those five seconds, both sides attacked.

For an average person, it would seem like the two brothers held the same pace of attack which would leave the target—that target being Sainan in this case—to have almost no chance to defend unless he has a weapon of his own that can withstand a doubled force.

However, Conrad was actually 0.7 seconds faster and earlier which was more than enough for Sainan to commence the counterattack he had in mind.

In a flash, the Lion of Rutenberg made a two-handed horizontal slash towards Sainan. With two quick steps, Sainan seemed to welcome the attack. However, with great reflexes, Sainan reached out his right hand just as the blade was a breath away from his chest.

Taking use of his flexibility, Sainan's hand took hold of Conrad's hands that held the handle of his sword and practically swung his whole body over the blade to dodge it.

All eyes widened at the sight, but jaws dropped at what happened next.

Just as he was on midair, Sainan's left hand joined his right as both leaned the majority of his body weight on Conrad's firm grip. His form then turned almost rigidly straight as he swung his whole body to kick Conrad right at the jaw.

The Lion had fallen in duration of three seconds, leaving its triumphant opponent almost fluttering down on the ground gracefully.

However, a fierce tiger is still bringing up the rear despite its split-second shock.

It all happened in another matter of seconds as Sainan looked over his shoulder sharply before turning his body around while only centimeters from the ground.

Just as Gwendal struck, the golden-eyed boy did a back flip at the very last second which caused some strands of hair to be sliced as the blade thrusted. Before the sword could be kicked away, Gwendal immediately pulled back his arm.

When Sainan was on his feet, he wasted no time to take the advantage and dashed forward with his stance lower than usual. To defend, Gwendal swiftly spun on his foot and swung his arm in a mimicry of an iai.

**_{"Iai" = a martial art technique where one strikes and finishes off their opponent in one smooth motion from the starting position of the sword inside its sheath. Its focus is the quick draw.}_**

Two pairs of eyes narrowed at each other, their owners knowing that this might be a deciding blow.

In a moment's notice, Sainan ducked slightly from the blade and used the back of his left hand to urge Gwendal's arm further away to prevent a pull-back or a temple hit by the elbow. As he did this, he neared and enclosed his right hand into a fist before giving the former Mazoku Prince a swift uppercut at the jaw.

However, Sainan was not done as he knew how resilient this one was going to be.

Reopening his right fist, he made use of it to grab Gwendal's collar. With the left hand, he gripped Gwendal's dominant arm. Then in a fast couple of seconds, he pulled both hands in unison while he turned and threw the taller male over his head.

Gwendal was too shocked in seeing himself being thrown so effortlessly in the air to be able to catch his weight and regain his stance; thus he found his body unceremoniously landing beside Conrad, who was kneeling on the ground while nursing his aching jaw as he watched with wide brown eyes when his elder brother was thrown by a smaller male not long after he was kicked.

As if it was done on a daily basis, Sainan straightened up when he felt no other person willing to confront him. His pale and now tense hands found refuge in his pants' pockets as he turned to his speechless cousin who was standing with his equally speechless subjects.

"Yuuri," he began calmly, "do you mind explaining? What is the meaning of this?"

Sainan sported his blank expression as his golden eyes became icy cold. Yuuri tensed ever so slightly as he broke in a cold sweat, knowing that he was in for a deep scolding. That was the usual expression Sainan gave to lecture him when they were young so as much as he is familiar with it, he is just as scared of it as ever.

However, Wolfram took that as a sign of threat towards the Maou and began to draw his sword.

Yuuri put up his hands in defense sheepishly and gave a nervous smile as he was about to speak. In response, Sainan took a step forward to his direction but immediately stopped when Wolfram stood protectively in front of his dearest cousin. Yuuri also watched in surprise and exasperation

"You monster...!" Wolfram exclaimed angrily, "Don't you dare take another step near Yuuri!"

Sainan rose a brow as he found bright emerald eyes burning in hatred and barely restrained fury glaring darkly at his indifferent topaz pair.

Before another battle could break out, Yuuri successfully intervened this time with his arms flailing in the air.

"Stop it!" he shouted as he placed himself between Sainan and Wolfram.

Everyone paid attention to him this time, though everyone was tense seeing their Maou standing so close to the one they call _'monster'_.

"All of you, stop it with all the swords and fighting! Stop calling him _'monster'_! He's my cousin, geez! Get it...? This guy here," he gestured to Sainan with an outstretched arm, "the one you're all assaulting, is my cousin. _My _cousin, with capital C-O-U-S-I-N...!"

Yuuri then panted as he said all that almost in one breath due to frustration. Sainan actually stared at him in amusement as his shoulders shook in silent laughter. His eyes looked away when his cousin glared at him playfully.

For a while, a pregnant silence ensued among them all.

That was until...

"This monster...is your what?!" Wolfram muttered then yelled incredulously.

"Damn it, Wolfram! Yes, he's my cousin. Stop calling him a monster!"

"Heika," Günter interjected in disbelief, "is he really your cousin?"

"Yes, he is so stop it with the _'monster'_ thing already!"

Sainan saw his cousin getting increasingly frustrated so he decided to interfere and inject himself into the conversation.

"Yuuri," he said, "why did these people attack me?"

The young Maou then registered what the situation must look like to Sainan so he decided to explain. He scratched his head and was about to apologize on behalf of his friends, but then something dawned on him.

"Wait...Sainan, you can understand what I'm saying?!" he exclaimed in question.

Sainan blinked confusedly then nodded slowly, "Yes...you are speaking fluent Japanese."

Yuuri was not sure how he should respond since that is how he exactly reacted when Conrad and Günter first inquired about how he could understand them after he met Adelbert.

"Umm...well..."

Just then, a friendly voice spoke knowingly and amusedly as it addressed both Shibuya boys.

"If you would allow me, I'd be happy to explain everything to everyone."

All the others turned to the direction of the voice to see Murata Ken.

It was then everyone finally noticed that the female guards were reluctantly leaving as the Daikenja waved his hand dismissingly with a reassuring smile.

"Ah, Four Eyes...!" Sainan exclaimed innocently, "You are here too?!"

Murata's smile turned slightly exasperated at Sainan.

"_'Murata'_," he corrected, "It's _'Murata'_, not _'Four Eyes'_. Thanks also for the other day, Sainan. Now..."

His spectacled onyx orbs then turned to regard everyone as he smiled widely.

"First, let's begin with the introductions."

**CREDITS**

**Written by: Sainan01**

**Edited by: AstridClaire**

**Characterization of OCs: Sainan01 &amp; AstridClaire**

**Directed/Revised by: EmSAh**

**Banner Artist: AstridClaire**

**Produced by: Sainan01**

***DISCLAIMER***

**Sainan01, AstridClaire, and EmSAh do not own ****_"God(?) Save Our King!"_**** / ****_"Kyo Kara Maou!"_**

* * *

**_AUTHORS' NOTES_**

**_Sainan01_****_: LOL, well I wrote this BUT Astrid make it alottt better with EmSAh-san help! :3 aren't they amazing?! Jojojo I love this chapter xD hope you enjoy it,, and please review. AH! I forgot to tell you that my older account was Sainan00… well I kinda of forget the password… sorry. SO! This is my new account hahah love ya!_**

**_AstridClaire_****_: Well, as you can see, we added a lot of things. We gave more narration, especially with a fight scene which I am honestly insecured with. However, I'd say I'm quite satisfied with this chapter in general. I also added Conrad earlier on for my own convenience._**

**_EmSAh_****_: Sainan is so cool! Poor Gwendal and Conrad though, their jaws are going to hurt like hell. Anyway, for those who are curious, here are the planned pairings so far:_**

**_Yuuri/Wolfram, Gwendal/Günter, Yozak/Conrad, Sainan/Secret!OC, and probably more to come..._**

**_Still no yaoi in sight, but we're getting somewhere..._**


	3. 2-Introductions and Questionable History

**God(?) Save Our King! / Kyo Kara Maou!:**

**"When the Shadows Move"**

_~~~CHAPTER II~~~_

_Introductions and Questionable History_

"ACHOO...!"

A rather adorable sneeze rang out through the awkward silence, and everyone turned their heads to Sainan who crossed his arms in an effort to keep himself from shivering.

Yuuri then remembered that his cousin is still soaking wet and that he, unlike himself, did not have a towel to dry his hair or warm him up.

"Sai-chan, are you okay?!" he fussed over his cousin.

As Yuuri appeared beside him in a blink, Sainan blinked as his cousin's words rang repeatedly in his head a few times with the voice slowly morphing into a feminine one.

"...You just sounded like Mama Jennifer." he muttered with a sweatdrop.

Yuuri glared while Sainan grinned and continued, "Yeah, I'm fine. No worries, it's just too cold here."

"Ah, let's go inside then!"

Murata smiled at Sainan, "I think I have some spare clothes for you to use. Follow me."

Yuuri, Sainan, and Murata ventured further into the halls. The others could only watch them speechlessly as they left before finally snapping out of their thoughts with resigned and defeated sighs.

After some meaningful glances were exchanged, they also followed the trio albeit reluctantly and anxiously.

.

.

.

* * *

Everyone was then led by Murata to the rooftop of the temple which was currently unoccupied as Ulrike seemed to have been having a deep conversation with Shinou back in the Oracle Room. It was mostly for the sake of privacy as the Daikenja greatly insisted to keep the information he was about to reveal classified for other ears.

The rooftop can be accessed through a single staircase that was at the end of the hallway past the Oracle Room. The flat floor is surrounded by the stone railings created by excess surfaces of the building's walls. At the center, there was a translucent blue glass dome—most likely the roof of the Oracle Room—that seemed to have water flowing within it. It was surrounded by four benches in different directions.

Sainan and Yuuri stood side by side after being dressed into dry black clothing that ultimately resembles their normal school uniform. The latter made sure to stick to the former in order to prevent any more thoughts of attacking his cousin before hearing Murata's explanation.

Wolfram protectively clung to his fiancé's other side while Conrad was just a step behind both of them. Günter and Gwendal were not too far behind as both trailed behind the whole group.

When they arrived at their destination, Sainan created some distance from the group as he felt slightly smothered. He went towards the edge and leaned onto the stone railing with his hands in his pockets.

Yuuri would have followed but a warning glint from his cousin's golden eyes told him that the other male needed space to himself. He pursed his lips into an almost sulking pout before opting to take a seat at the nearest bench to Sainan, which was located albeit to the golden-eyed male's right.

Everyone noticed this silent communication between the two Shibuyas.

Murata, who was standing in front of the group and to Sainan's left, smirked knowingly at his friends' antics.

Wolfram just frowned at the familiarity Yuuri was showing to Sainan before taking a seat beside his fiancé and glaring at the other boy.

Conrad smiled amusedly as he stood by the bench that the two boys occupied.

Günter blinked as he watched between the two cousins before glancing at Gwendal, who merely sighed and leaned on the railing like Sainan but with crossed arms over his chest.

"Well then," Sainan began casually as he turned to Murata, "feel free to start explaining."

Murata nodded, "Very well, I shall begin."

"Alright..."

"I shall now explain."

Sainan glared and scowled impatiently, "Just start already, goddamn it...!"

Murata grinned teasingly before adjusting his glasses, causing a mysterious gleam to hide his eyes and transform his grin into an unreadable smile. He rested his chin on his right knuckles while his left hand held up his right elbow.

"To start with, I'll discuss an event that occurred way before the existence of the Originators and the time of the ultimate battle wherein I aided Shinou. Has anyone ever heard of the legend about **'Sanctum'**?"

Everyone except for Yuuri and Sainan raised a brow and frowned at that.

"_'Sanctum'_...?" Yuuri tilted his head slightly, "What's that?"

Sainan kept silent as he listened intently.

"It is an unofficial part of history that existed before the Originators." Wolfram replied to Yuuri's question.

Günter nodded and elaborated, "It was said that before the Originators dominated the entire world, there was a united continent called _'Sanctum' _in which every living creature co-existed peacefully which included the Mazoku and Humans. However, there was no proof of this in any existing history books so the knowledge was deemed a myth."

Gwendal and Conrad were silent but their eyes narrowed at the mention of the aforementioned myth they had both heard from their fathers. For some reason, both of their fathers kept mentioning the myth to them at the time of their childhood.

Wolfram's father would have probably done the same to him personally if he had lived long enough to do so.

"Ah, so it's like Pangaea on Earth...?" Yuuri smiled in his analogy.

Murata nodded to his friend, "Yes, that would be the best comparison to it. You see, there was barely any difference between Mazoku and Humans back then. My memories as the Daikenja are quite vague about it since it mostly happened at an early stage of my life. This made me unsure of whether it really was the infamous land of Sanctum.

"Anyway, at the time, the Double Black Demons had a leader. This leader is naturally born with golden eyes despite the Double Black heritage. This is said to be because of the destined connection that the leader possesses with the Five Gods. The leader at the Daikenja's time—if my memories serves me correctly—was a beautiful woman named Senika.

"Senika had long black curly hair with the trademark golden eyes of the Double Black Demons' leader. She was a kind and compassionate woman, and was loved by her clansmen. However, the other people feared her for her great power. This fear led them to believe that all Double Black Demons possess the same frightening power within them.

"The connection she had with the Five Gods also—"

"Wait," Sainan interrupted with a deadpanned expression, "what the hell does all this crap have anything to do with Blondie, Mr. Grumpy Ponytail, Mr. Smiley, and Transvestite calling me a monster?"

"B-Blondie...?!" Wolfram exclaimed in outrage.

"Mr. Grumpy Ponytail...?" Gwendal questioned with an offended frown.

Conrad was silent and raised a brow with the same smile Sainan pointed out.

"T-Tran...Transve...what...?" Günter was just plain confused.

"Sai-chan," Yuuri mildly scolded, "be nice."

Murata sighed as he waved the reactions off, "Would you just let me finish?"

Sainan shrugged as he tilted his head up to look at the blue sky, though he still continued to listen.

"As I was saying," the Daikenja continued, "the clan loved Senika so they started to spread some stories about the consequences once she is killed. The Five Gods will demonstrate their wraths upon all Mazoku, taking all blessing they have bestowed and leaving them as Humans. This was the time when the difference between Mazoku and Humans started to show. This is why you are being called a monster.

"In the end, all the clansmen were murdered and this included Senika. With her remaining strength, she saved one child among the Double Black Demons which was the Daikenja. Now..."

Murata trailed off as he let his arms rest by his sides as he stared straight at Sainan when the gleam on his glasses disappeared.

"You, Shibuya Sainan, carry her soul within you in order to bring justice towards the murderer of the Double Black Demon Clan."

"EHHH...?!"

Everyone shouted except for Sainan, Conrad, and Gwendal—the latter two merely stiffened straight—as they all stood up in shock while staring at the Daikenja with wide incredulous eyes.

Sainan's head snapped to Murata's direction with his golden eyes narrowing into what seems like a heated glare.

"The fuck, Four Eyes...?" he uttered in disbelieving fury.

Murata was undeterred as he calmly gazed at Sainan in silence and expectation.

Everyone else was silent as they watched the two ebony-haired young men engaged into a rather instense stare-off.

"So, _Geika _(Your Eminence), are you saying that this woman..." Wolfram spoke as he pointed at Sainan's face, "...is like the leader of the Double Blacks?"

This time, Sainan made no reservations with his wrath as he directed his furious orbs at a slightly off guard Wolfram. The wrath within those topaz eyes started to transform them into molten gold. He straightened his posture in an attempt to tower over Wolfram, even if only slightly.

"That's it!" Sainan yelled, "Hear me out, Blondie! I AM A FUCKING MALE, WHICH MEANS I HAVE NO VAGINA! If you want proof, feel free to strip my pants off or grope my chest. God fucking damn it, I hate it when people call me a female!"

Poor Yuuri is practically producing smoke from his ears as a very deep blush enveloped his face with all of Sainan's profanities coming out like how bullets do from a machine gun.

Murata was already covering his mouth with both hands before he decided to turn away, his body slightly hunched over as his shoulders shook with muffled guffaws.

"Y-YOU'RE A BOY?!" Günter and Wolfram exclaimed.

The former had his hands pressing on his cheeks in great shock at the revelation like the painting _'Scream'_, while the latter's jaw is practically on the ground.

"YES...! YES, I AM!" Sainan screamed in frustrated confirmation.

Conrad and Gwendal stared in unhidden surprise at Sainan as their mouths were also slightly opened, once more rendered speechless by the newbie.

Yuuri tried to pacify his cousin's wrath as he put up his hands in a calming manner while chuckling nervously at his friends' expense.

"Now, now..." he said sheepishly, "Sainan-oniichan, let's go to the castle. I'll show it to you, 'kay?"

Sainan turned to him with a sneer, "But, Yuuri...! Did you hear them?! They said that I look like a girl! Even that damn Transvestite...! Talk about fucking hypocrisy! Can you believe the nerve of these guys?!"

Yuuri scratched the back of his head apologetically, "Ahaha...I'm sorry about that, Onii-chan."

At the sight of his cousin's sincere smile, Sainan's angry protests were reduced to begruding mutters under his breath as he crossed his arms over his chest childishly to sulk.

While the cousins were immersed in their personal conversations, the others were also rather absorbed with their own thoughts regarding the matter.

Gwendal's eye twitched as he grumbled, "I can't believe it. He's a boy."

"Y-Yeah, I agree..._Aniue_*." Wolfram mumbled in reply.

**_{_****_Translation(s)_****_: "Aniue" = "Elder Brother"; old-fashioned and very formal}_**

* * *

"Ah~" Günter swooned, "so His Majesty's cousin is Sainan-dono. The Prince of all Double Blacks came to visit us. Ah~ I need to do a welcome party!"

Conrad smiled as he took a step to the cousins and bowed slightly at Sainan as he greeted the boy warmly this time.

"I apologize for our earlier actions, Sainan-dono. Welcome back to Shin Makoku." he said.

Sainan tilted his head slightly, "Yeah, sure...but first, who are you?"

Before Conrad could reply, Yuuri took over with an excited smile.

"This is Conrad Weller. He's like my godfather. He was the one who unintentionally gave my mom the idea to name me _'Yuuri'_." he explained.

"Ah, nice to meet you...Conlad." Sainan grinned with an outstretched hand.

"_'Conrad'_, onii-chan. _'Conrad'_...Con-rad..."

"Oh, sorry...Conrad."

The man just smiled gently at him as he shook Sainan's hand which surprised the younger male since those warm brown eyes looked at him with so much hostility a while ago.

Once his hand was freed from the Lion's grasp, Sainan turned to address Murata again who seemed to have regained his composure from his short laughing fit. His spectacled onyx orbs were still shining with mischievous mirth though, which is why topaz eyes decided to glare back at him before simmering down.

"Anyway, Four—I mean, Murata Ken..."

Murata's glasses flashed as he smirked, "Yes, Banchou~?"

Sainan flinched while Yuuri and the others stared at the duo curiously.

"_'Banchou'_...?" Yuuri wondered aloud, "Why are you calling him that, Murata?"

Murata smiled at Yuuri innocently, "Oh~ well, you see—"

"Ah!" Sainan exclaimed, causing the others to jump slightly.

He then slapped a hand over Murata's mouth defnesively but harshly, causing the latter's glasses to be arranged into an awkward angle. Murata grinned beneath the hand as he stared at Sainan with a half-glare for his glasses and a half-smug look for getting the other male flustered.

_"That's for calling me _**'Four Eyes'**_, Banchou." _he communicated through his gaze.

Sainan glared back with an apparent telepathic message of his own.

_"Damn you, Murata Ken...! Yuuri didn't know about that part of my life!"_

_"I love you too~!"_

"Onii-chan...?" Yuuri called out.

Sainan snapped his gaze to his cousin and gave a nervously guilty smile, trying to find a way to keep Yuuri's innocent mind from finding out about his dirty little secret.

"Ah, it's nothing...Yuuri. You see, Murata Ken is just being stupid. He can't say my...umm...well, it's just that...no, umm...forget that...uh..."

Murata chortled underneath Sainan's hand, causing Sainan to twitch in irritation which prompted him to elbow the smug Sage. The spectacled high schooler choked but only slightly since the hit was intentionally not hard, letting him snicker a little more.

"Forget it! It's nothing, I swear!" Sainan exclaimed, agitated.

Yuuri blinked, "Oh, o-kay...?"

Murata and Sainan both gathered their composures before turning to each other again, the young Sage still grinning playfully while the other was seething slightly.

"Anyway," Sainan cleared his throat as he spoke seriously,"you're wrong, Murata Ken."

Murata's grin faltered before fixing his glasses to meet Sainan's solemn gaze.

"Oh...? How am I wrong?" he asked.

The air thickened with increasing tension as the others watched the duo stare at each intensely for the umpteenth time that day.

Sainan scoffed, "You said that I have this wench's soul in me. Let me tell you now: .WRONG."

Murata's eyes widened, speechless for the first time in a long time.

"What...?" he breathed.

"Yeah, you heard me. Stop thinking of that bitch as a compassionate and lovely lady, or whatever. She was just another whore searching for everlasting beauty and life. Nothing more but a selfish, vain, and self-righteous broad..."

There was crisp bitterness and brutal anger within Sainan's tone, accompanied by a taste of sadness caused by unknown reasons...

...but frankly, all Murata Ken could care about at that moment is that Shibuya Sainan insulted one of the few people he dearly held in high regard from his past as the Daikenja.

That is why he fumed and glared swords at Sainan as he tried to take some deep breaths to at least not make an outburst.

"Don't you ever dare to insult Senika-sama in my presence, Sainan." Murata stated darkly.

Sainan stared blankly, "Why be so defensive of her? Is it because she saved your life?"

"Isn't that more than enough to—"

"Are you even sure it was her?"

Murata paused almost in doubt before gaining an ominously emotionless countenance.

"Yes," he answered with confidence, "my memories as the Daikenja—"

Once more, Sainan interrupted him with a mocking chuckle as he ran a hand through his hair in an almost tired manner. He walked over to the doorway leading to the staircase before stopping on his tracks as he looked up at the sky.

A gentle breeze blew around them.

"Enough already..."

Sainan's voice was a mere whisper, but his words still pierced through the eerie silence.

Then, Murata was caught off guard by the tender smile that was directed at him when Sainan turned slightly around to address him and tilt his head lazily.

"You're not the Daikenja anymore, right?" Sainan inquired, "If so, then stop relying on those memories already. You are Murata Ken, and no one else. The only memories you should rely on are the ones that belong to a four-eyed intellectual high schooler who's trying to find a girlfriend."

There was no doubt the atmosphere became gloomy as the audience could only stare in-between the debating young men, stunned beyond belief for seeing their Daikenja so angry and for seeing the playful stranger suddenly turn solemn in a matter of minutes.

However, for Murata, it felt as if a sense of warmth was reaching out to him which made him forget about his anger in the first place.

At that moment, Ulrike came running towards them with impeccable timing.

"Ulrike, what's wrong?" Murata asked calmly yet curiously.

The young-looking Oracle panted for a few seconds before being able to reply.

"T-The...The Five Elemental Gods..."

"What about them?"

"They...They want to meet with their contractor."

At that reply, Sainan frowned and turned his head to the side to look at the ground.

"What the hell?" he mumbled, "Those old geezers already felt my presence here? Damn."

Since he was the nearest to the doorway that leads to the stairway, Ulrike heard him and turned her attention to him curiously.

She smiled amiably, "Who might you be?"

At the mere sight of her pleasant smile, Sainan immediately perked up as he gave her a discreet once-over before smiling back and decreasing the distance between him and the Oracle of Shinou.

"Oh my, how old are you? 600 years...? 700...?" he asked politely.

Ulrike gasped, "H-How did you...? I am 801-years-old."

"Oh, my humblest apologies...you are really young yet look like a lady to me."

"O-Oh, thank you. What is your name?"

Sainan smiled softly both at the question and the sight of the young woman blushing faintly due to his previous words. He then knelt before her as he took her left hand with his right, and then placed a smooth tender kiss on her knuckles.

Poor Ulrike blushed so brightly that her crimson face resembled a cherry, while shyly making an effort to keep looking Sainan in the eye instead of averting her gaze rudely.

"I am Sainan, Milady."

The other males on the rooftop gaped at the sight as they all shared the same thought:

_"Did he just flirt with Ulrike?!"_

Deciding to get straight back into the business matters, Sainan stood up and looked at Ulrike with a raised inquiring brow.

"So, you said that those geezers wanted to see me...?" he asked.

Ulrike's blush faded slowly and her flustered expression was replaced with genuine curiosity.

"You are the one that the Five Elemental Gods are calling?!" she asked, stunned.

Sainan sighed tiredly, "Uh, yeah...it looks like it. Anyways, tell them I'm not coming. I always hear them in my dreams. Now that it's been cleared up who I am, I can tell it was them all this time. Frankly, they're annoying whenever they go blah blah blah...

"I know that if go see them now, they'll just scold me even more or something."

"I-I see..."

Sainan stared at Ulrike for a while to see that he might have gone a bit too straightforward with his words since she looked like she was unused to his manner of speech. Then again, there was no way to sugarcoat what he felt about the Five Gods who always disturb his peaceful slumber throughout the years.

The thought of the five oh-so-legendary geezers rang a few bells in his head.

He then turned back and looked at Wolfram who was watching the spectacle with the others in silent observation of his rather insolent behavior.

"Hmm~"

He hummed slightly as he took a few steps to the group as he continued to stare at the former Third Mazoku Prince.

"Hey you, Blondie...! Your name is Wolfram, right?" he asked blankly.

Wolfram scowled, "Yes, and stop calling me _'Blondie'_...Girlish Curls."

Sainan's eyes narrowed at the nickname and was about to retort but paused as a memory flash surfaced to his mind.

**_._**

**_"Show it to me already! The trick you did with the fire...!"_**

**_"Whatever, you're such a hassle. Just make your own trick..."_**

**_"I can't, I don't have a contract with the elements yet so you do it!"_**

**_"Fine brat, give me your hand then!"_**

**_._**

Golden eyes blinked twice before they refocused on Wolfram's figure while accompanied by a dark smirk.

"Fuck that," he cussed, "I remember you now. In one of my dreams, I met you when I was still a pretty and glamorous soul wandering around with the spirit of the elements. You're that spoiled brat of the Bielefelds."

Wolfram's face turned red with embarrassment and anger, aware that as much as it was a fact that he had been spoiled rotten by his mother and brothers, it still pissed him off to be told that to his face.

It did not help that he could absently hear the others muffling their amusement not-so-successfully.

Before he could yell at Sainan, the other male was already continuing his statement.

"I remember that day. You really were worthy to call, but I am sorry."

Wolfram blinked in confusion, his previously boiling anger forgotten.

"What...?" he asked.

Sainan's dark smirk turned into an apologetic grin.

"I touched your powers too soon when you were still young. I got impatient and slightly irritated at you on that day, so I impulsively led you to a contract with Leo's Flame."

"..."

"..."

"..."

The two young men stared at each other intently as the audience watched in-between them. Wolfram was speechless while Sainan was just waiting for a reaction of sorts.

"Am I wrong, Blondie-san?"

"N-No..."

Sainan nodded in understanding at him before turning to Yuuri who had been helplessly confused for a while now.

"Then, Yuuri...!" he called.

"Yes...?"

"Let's go to that castle of yours. I'm sleepy."

"O-Okay, Onii-chan."

* * *

**CREDITS**

**Written by: Sainan01**

**Edited by: AstridClaire**

**Characterization of OCs: Sainan01 &amp; AstridClaire**

**Directed/Revised by: EmSAh**

**Banner Artist: AstridClaire**

**Produced by: Sainan01**

***DISCLAIMER***

**Sainan01, AstridClaire, and EmSAh do not own ****_"God(?) Save Our King!"_**** / ****_"Kyo Kara Maou!"_**

**_AUTHORS' NOTES_**

**_Sainan01_****_: Thank you, crazy2000! I am glad that you like it and that you think like that. See you in the next chapter! In there, Sainan will discover about Wolfram and Yuuri's relationship._**

**_AstridClaire_****_: Well, I inserted Sainan01's old AN just in case. Anyway, I also gave more insight as to what happened between Sainan and Wolfram since I also got a bit confused while editing it._**

**_For those who are a bit lost, Sainan only vaguely remembers his time in his previous life/lives. He does know that his soul has been reincarnated though, and he only knew the Five Gods as random voices in his dreams. He just found out in this chapter that they are gods._**

**_EmSAh_****_: So far, so good...! Anyway, there is no update on the pairings yet so it's still pretty much the same. If you guys want to make a suggestion, feel free to do so. I have some in mind already, but I need to consult my co-authors about it first. _****_Look forward to it, Minna-san!_**


	4. 3-Scars of Unknown Origins & Memories Le

**God(?) Save Our King! / Kyo Kara Maou!:**

**"When the Shadows Move"**

_~~~CHAPTER III~~~_

_Scars of Unknown Origins &amp; Memories Left Out of Place_

After bidding a farewell to Ulrike and Murata, the rest of the group got outside of the temple and prepared their horses to return to Blood Pledge Castle.

Among those horses was Ao, Yuuri's stallion.

"Onii-chan," Yuuri called with a smile, "you'll ride with me. This is Ao, my horse."

At the introduction, Sainan and Ao were absorbed into a staring contest as they instinctively sized each other up.

_"He's a beautiful horse, one of the strongest Arabic Stallions I've ever seen. Well, at least he looks like an Arabic Stallion to me." _Sainan thought.

Getting impatient with them, Wolfram snapped and broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Oi, Girlish Curls...!" he yelled, "Did you fall for the horse or something?! Get on the damn saddle already! You're wasting time."

The stare-off broke and Yuuri petted Ao's mane while Sainan glared daggers at the young Bielefeld that clearly stated: **_"I don't give two shits and a flying fuck about what you tell me to do."_**

"Shut the fuck up, Blondie!" Sainan said aloud.

The Maou laughed nervously and tried to diffuse the tension.

"Ahaha...Onii-chan, please get on Ao now."

Sainan nodded as he walked over to the dark stallion which seems to be welcoming him after confirming that he was not a threat.

Then, with both hands holding onto the edges of the saddle, Sainan tried to get onto Ao.

Keyword: _'tried'_.

The young man was too small to boost himself up on his own. It is also safe to say that Sainan has never ridden a horse before which is one of the things he is pissed about himself. Ao threw back his head—which caused his mane to sway—and stomped one of his front hooves slightly, but it was not out of impatience.

Sainan's eye twitched, _"The damn horse is laughing at me and mocking me!"_

At that point, Yuuri decided to walk over and help him, but he strongly protested as he kicked out slightly at his cousin.

"Y-Yuuri, I can get on my own!"

The young Maou spotted a faint crimson hue on his cousin's ears but wisely chose not to point it out as he chuckled.

"Come on, Onii-chan. Let me help you!"

"No...!"

"Please~!"

"NO, YOU JUST WANT TO TOUCH MY BUTT!"

"W-WHAT?! OF COURSE NOT!"

Sainan looked over his shoulder when he managed to at least get his torso on the saddle with his right foot on the hanging rail. His keen sight gave him view of Yuuri's bright red face which distantly reminded him of a tomato.

He pointed with mock outrage and offense at his cousin.

"Ah...!" he exclaimed scandalously, "You're blushing guiltily, so I was right!"

"Damn it, Onii-chan!"

Yuuri got things over with and held his cousin by the waist as he lifted the other onto the saddle. Sainan just smirked at him and acted like nothing happened. Ao just snorted and shook his head at both of them before neighing softly.

Meanwhile, four pairs of eyes watched amusedly at the little show. Gwendal, Conrad, Günter, and Wolfram were all seated on their horses already as they waited for the two cousins to do the same.

Gwendal pinched the bridge of his nose, already feeling the incoming migraine due to the chaos that would be caused in the castle.

Conrad smiled gently as he closed his eyes, aware that the castle will become ever rowdier than usual.

Günter gushed at the sight of the brotherly love between Sainan and Yuuri, even blushing and flying hearts coming out of him.

Wolfram huffed slightly at the sight of his fiancé being too touchy with another man, though his eyes did shine with amusement at their close relationship.

Despite all these, they also cannot help but find it entertaining how their beloved king treats the cousin he calls _'Big Brother' _like how a mother fusses over her child. It both amazed and made them proud to see their usually chidishly naive king to be so mature this time around.

With Sainan finally on the horse and Yuuri following soon after, the group headed away from the Temple of Shinou and towards Blood Pledge Castle.

Ao carried the Shibuya Cousins and was at the front. Conrad and Wolfram were on either sides as they rode on their own horses, while Gwendal and Günter guarded the rear also on their own horses. The five horses, as guided by their riders, marched in a window formation.

Almost immediately along the short trip, Sainan slacked as his head fell on Yuuri's back while his arms were loosely wrapped around the latter's waist. He was now dead asleep and Yuuri smiled sweetly over his shoulder as he heard soft snores from his cousin's slightly parted lips.

The others were witnesses to the heart-warming scene and tried to be silent in order to not disturb either of them.

However, Wolfram could not hold back his curiosity and was especially intrigued after Sainan revealed that it was he, who had given the blonde a passage to awaken his powers when he was young...even if it was a fleeting memory to both of them.

He smoothly directed Nemesis, his white horse, to march closer to Ao so he could speak to Yuuri softly and still be in hearing volume.

"Oi, Wimp..." he called out.

His emerald eyes glanced at Sainan's slumbering form to make sure his voice did not disturb the other.

Yuuri looked at him with a slight tilt of the head which is an action that Wolfram came to find as endearing.

"What is it, Wolfram?"

"Is he really your cousin?"

The Double Black smiled warmly which brought a blush to Wolfram's cheeks.

"Yeah," he replied, "he's like my big brother. I've known him since I was in my mother's womb since our fathers are brothers. From what I know, Uncle died before Sainan's birth so Auntie had to stay in our home for a while. While she was on the job, Ofukuro looked after Sainan which made her fond of him. He's only three months older than me actually."

"Oh, I see..."

The slight revelation gave Wolfram a whole new perspective of Sainan and made him feel a sort of empathy since they both lost their fathers at a young age, only Sainan never met his father personally at all. The young Bielefeld glanced at the sleeping boy and subconsciously softened his expression.

Gwendal, Günter, and Conrad were silently listening to the conversation as well. They also felt albeit sympathetic but made sure to note that they should not act too differently once Sainan awakens.

A strong person like that would not take well to pity.

However, they also made a note to treat him more nicely than they did in their first meeting at least...especially now that they were made aware how important he is to Yuuri and how crucial his role is in Shin Makoku.

When they arrived at the castle, Sainan was still asleep. Everyone except Yuuri got down from their horses since someone needs to help him get his cousin down first before he gets off.

Conrad, always ready to serve his charge, was about to walk to their direction after he handed the reins of his own horse to a stable boy. However, he had to pause in his tracks as he saw Wolfram already holding his arms out to carefully carry Sainan off Ao.

Yuuri blinked in puzzlement but did not decline Wolfram's aid.

Conrad watched with wide blinking eyes before smiling softly in understanding. As an elder brother himself, he knew how Wolfram's mind is currently working at the moment and it was a bonus factor that he is Wolfram's elder brother.

Shaking his head slightly, Conrad moved to at least help lead Ao to the stables together with the other horses as some of the stable workers did as well.

Gwendal already left for his office before Anissina could find out that he returned and spotted him. Günter also left for the same reason but headed towards the kitchen to tell the maids to prepare more meals for Sainan's homecoming.

"He sleeps like a log." Wolfram muttered.

Sainan's head rested on his right shoulder as Wolfram opted to carry him in his arms instead of on his back. The slumbering young man had his arms tucked over his torso as he slightly nuzzled Wolfram's neck for warmth.

Yuuri giggled at the sight of the blonde's flustered expression.

"You should take him to our bed chambers." he stated seriously after, "He's my cousin and I don't want a repeat of what happened at the temple. Since our room is private, no one could get in there without permission."

Wolfram could only stare blankly at his fiancé in response, a mix of surprise and happiness stirring within his chest when Yuuri said _'our room'_. That little acknowledgment gave him enough motivation to do as Yuuri said without complaints.

* * *

After a short walk, Yuuri and Wolfram wasted no time in entering their chambers once they have arrived.

The Soukoku Maou held the door open for Wolfram as they came inside. The blonde walked over to the bed and gently placed Sainan on it. Before he could pull the covers over the sleeping boy, he heard Yuuri rummaging in the closet and looked over his shoulder to see his fiancé holding up his blue pajamas with a smile.

"Wolfram," Yuuri whispered, "help me get Onii-chan dressed into my pajamas."

The blonde shrugged, "Alright, Wimp..."

"I AM NOT—!"

Yuuri cut his own shout off when he remembered his cousin was still sleeping. As he glanced at Sainan, he saw that he just slightly stirred but did not wake up so he finished his sentence in a softer but just as firm tone.

"—a wimp."

"Whatever..." Wolfram smirked, "...Wimp."

Yuuri pouted and walked past the blonde towards the bed to start dressing his cousin into pajamas. Wolfram rolled his eyes and followed him to help.

When they managed to unbutton Sainan's shirt and strip it off without waking him, both Yuuri and Wolfram were dumbfounded to find various scars on the boy's body. The scars did not seem to be deep enough to be visible—or it could be because the scars were old—and seemed to camouflage on the creamy skin. One scar which seems to be caused by a knife was more visible than others.

The Maou within Yuuri was stirring into awakening as his blood boiled in anger.

_"Who the hell dared to touch my Onii-chan this way?! Justice must be done!"_

Unlike Yuuri, Wolfram was determined to keep calm even though a part of him is already screaming and snarling with extreme protectiveness over Sainan. Deep within his heart, he felt great empathy with the other man in a brotherly way and some memories seem to be urging these feelings further to the surface.

The catch was that it was not his own memories, but Shinou's.

When Shinou took over his body, there were flashes of the First King's memories from time to time but they were not so strong and only came to him in dreams.

This was not the current case, it seems.

**_._**

**_"Oi, Seirike...! I'm here! Come out and play with me."_**

**_._**

That was definitely Shinou's voice, only it sounded much younger than the other times when he dreamed of the previous memories.

**_._**

**_"Haha~ I'm here too, Shin. Sorry, I was escaping from my sister."_**

**_._**

The other voice is something that he did not recognize at all. It was much softer yet still very energetic and active.

**_._**

**_"H-Heika, t-this is n-not the place to—ah!"_**

**_"Calm yourself, my Sage. Allow me to indulge mine and your desires tonight."_**

**_._**

_"Holy shit, I did not just see that!" _Wolfram cursed internally with a blush.

He closed his eyes and concentrated to send that one memory away from his mind before focusing on the unfamiliar one where Shinou was playing with the currently nameless child.

As he looked closely, the child seems to a beautiful girl with long curly hair and wears clothes that look similar to the ensemble that the Daikenja used in the past.

**_._**

**_"Again...? Haha...! Oh well...let's go, Seirike! I have some good pranks in mind."_**

**_"That's the spirit! Alright, let's go!"_**

**_._**

Wolfram tried very hard to clear his sight to see that blurred image of the child even more, but he only managed to make out most of it.

_"Wait, the beautiful girl is __actually__ a boy?!"_

That was the last thing he could think of before the flashes finally stopped.

He then felt an overwhelming pressure beside him and turned to see Yuuri on the verge of transforming into _'Maou Mode' _as he calls it. He placed a gentle but strong hand on his fiancé's shoulder which seemed to have calmed the other slightly, much to Wolfram's relief.

"Calm down, Yuuri." he soothed, "Those scars look old so it might have been left in the past and you didn't know about it. You can ask Girlish Curls about them when he wakes up."

Carefully taking the pajamas from Yuuri, Wolfram took it upon himself to finish getting Sainan dressed while the young Maou tries to calm himself. His efforts were presently in vain, especially when they saw more scars on Seirike's legs.

"But," Yuuri said menacingly, "who are the bastards that did this? When I find out who did it, I will make them pay."

By the time Yuuri finished his statement, Wolfram was already pulling the covers over Sainan.

The young Bielefeld was not too surprised with those words as he felt the same way, but he could not help the widening of his eyes and the hitching of his breath nonentheless.

He turned to Yuuri again, "Look, Wimp...I'm your fiancé so I understand you well, but you have to keep yourself together right now."

Yuuri stared back at him before sighing in defeat and nodded. He gazed at his cousin sleeping peacefully on the bed and chuckled.

Wolfram raised a brow, "Are you a pervert or something? That's your cousin, y'know. In fact, you can only be a pervert with me since I'm your fiancé."

"W-What?! No, that's not it! I'm not a pervert. I just...remembered something funny."

"Oh, really...? What is that funny thing you remembered?"

"Umm...it's an Earth joke. You might not understand."

"That's a big _'might'_. Besides, I'll try my best so tell me now."

Yuuri turned his head away and scratched his head nervously.

"Ahaha, I forgot...?"

"Why you, Wimp...!" Wolfram yelled, forgetting about the sleeping Sainan, "You just told me that you remembered it! You lying cheater...! Wimpy lying cheater...!"

Yuuri yelled back in defense, "I am not a wimp! I'm not a cheater either!"

"Then, tell me the damn joke already, Wimp!"

"Stop calling me a wimp! Besides, why should I tell you?!"

"BECAUSE I AM YOUR FIANCÉ...!"

While Yuuri and Wolfram were _'discussing'_, they failed to notice that Sainan had been awakened by their obnoxious shouting. After a while, both contenders stopped arguing as they felt a murderous aura looming over them.

The cause...?

It was Sainan, of course.

The furious young man sat up and rose from the bed like a zombie lethargically pulling up its own body. His head was slumped so his bangs caused a shadow that hid his face from view.

"Who are the fucking bastards that dared to wake me up?''

Yuuri and Wolfram gulped as they stepped back in fear, especially when a pair of golden eyes looked up with the promise of death within them.

_"Crap...!" _they thought.

"What is all this, Yuuri? Blondie is your fiancé...?"

"Y-Yes, Onii-chan..." Yuuri answered shakily, "Wolfram is technically my fiancé. It's a long story. S-Sorry for not t-telling you..."

At that point, Sainan's smirk disappeared.

Wolfram and Yuuri did not know whether to be glad or terrified about that.

However, when Sainan started to cackle, they decided that they should feel the second.

"I knew it!" he exclaimed smugly, "You're gay! Hahahaha...!

Wolfram could not decide whether he should be horrified with the fact that he found Sainan's sudden 180 degree turn to be scarier than him getting pissed after all, or just be grateful to the Creator that they were spared from Sainan's wrath for accidentally waking him up.

_"Either way, note to self: never wake Sainan up deliberately __or__ accidentally."_

He shook his head, _"Scratch that, just stay the hell away from him when he's sleeping; and run for the hills when he does get woken up."_

"I AM NOT GAY!" Yuuri yelled, jolting Wolfram out of his thoughts.

Sainan was still cackling hysterically as he stood up from the bed with his right hand on his hip, transferring his whole weight onto his left foot with a tilt of the hip in a sassy manner.

"Yes, you are! Come on, Yuu-chan! Get out of the damn closet already!" he said with fake girl voice.

"Sainan-oniichan...!"

"What...?" he raised a brow as his laughter calmed, "As I told you, I don't care if you're gay. It's better than you marrying a woman."

"How is that better?!"

Sainan fell quiet as he looked at Yuuri closely. His golden orbs glanced at Wolfram before turning back to Yuuri. He walked closer to both of them and placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

With a shadow over his eyes, he spoke with a serious and firm tone as if telling them that Doomsday had come.

"Because women are scary..."

"..."

"..."

To be honest, Shibuya Yuuri and Wolfram von Bielefeld could actually agree with that so they could not find anything else to say.

* * *

**CREDITS**

**Written by: Sainan01**

**Edited by: AstridClaire**

**Characterization of OCs: Sainan01 &amp; AstridClaire**

**Directed/Revised by: EmSAh**

**Banner Artist: AstridClaire**

**Produced by: Sainan01**

***DISCLAIMER***

**Sainan01, AstridClaire, and EmSAh do not own ****_"God(?) Save Our King!"_**** / ****_"Kyo Kara Maou!"_**

**_AUTHORS' NOTES_**

**_Sainan01_****_: Holy cheese, I finished it! :'D Yay...! I hope you like it. Please leave reviews, my dear readers. Thanks to all my reviewers, especially to wallxflower I have saw you in my other story that was in my old account Sainan00 'a forbidden love' thank you._**

**_AstridClaire_****_: Well, this is the newest chapter. This had the least changes in my opinion. Everyone, please keep supporting us. It would certainly help all of us improve our writing, especially Sainan01's. Stay beautiful and God bless you all!_**

**_EmSAh_****_: I spy a little yaoi somewhere in there. Ah~ what a relief to my shounen-ai and yaoi-loving heart! Here are the updated pairings so far!_**

_**Wolfram/Yuuri,**_**_Gwendal/Günter, Yozak/Conrad, Sainan/Secret!OC, Past Shinou/Daikenja or Shinou/Murata, and more to come..._**

**_Thank you for everyone's love and support! _****_We love you! Mwah~!_**


	5. Not a chap, but read it anyways

Sainan: I came here to apologize guys since a chapter was removed so i just re-upload it again. i looks that it was my cousin, she wanted to read the story (even do i told her to do it in her phone she did it by my computer) and she doesn't know anything about this website and how to use it xD and she removed without her knowing. it was ij part my fault since i left my account open... so sorry guys.

Just for you to know, the chapter is finished; the only thing missing is the editing and trust me since i have a shitty grammar its not easy. The other one is in half xD i am stuck at middle but something is something right? xD jhahahhahaha

See ya! **leave reviews so we can work faster :3**

hohoho


End file.
